User blog:Viellain/Top 10 Xmaxx Cars
'1: Shadow Xmaxx Tree' This tops my list as my most favorite car in the game. Being renowned as the most legendary Event Car there is, it requires 300 races in a session, is incredibly rare owing to 28 people that have ever achieved it, and is seen far less than any King of the Race car, that includes the Mercedex McLaro series. And of course I was the first to achieve this. Only available in the 2012 Winter Event, first event ever hosted in the game. What other car appears completely invisible in the news, or has a shadow variant? Oh and did I say it was a hidden car? Making it the only car to this day to be the first ever 'truly' hidden car. '2: Dark Elf' Despite being marginally easier to obtain, it makes up for in exclusivity, having been available in one event in its whole history, the 2013 Winter/Xmaxx event. It has got good paint jobs, and a demanding presence on the track. This car stands as my signature car in the record-breaking Christmas Eve 1,501 race session in 2013. There is no doub this car will be looked up for generations to come. '3: Party Sleigh' >While being re-released, yes in 2013, and 2017, its inception 2012 saw it being one of the hardest cars to get, requiring 700 races in that very month of December, as a hidden car (this changed in subsequent events). It looks damn good, and being the old charm it is without a racer, it stokes a very real past presence. '4: Holiday Hero' Coming at a $15,000,000 Dollar price point, this car is an excellent overhaul of one of the most popularly acclaimed cars in the game: The Gotham. The Car looks urban sleek, it paints, and it runs, and to that - it really shows. Being available in only 2 events in its history. '5: Lamborgotti Xmaxx LT' Being the closest thing we are ever going to get to a driver-able feature-less Egoista, the vehicle is rich and stealth in design, while on the flip-side being very achieve-able. The car, while speckled by lights (for better or worse) is one of the best cars you can ever get in NitroType. This Car will stand out on the Track with its large Super Sports Car body, and will narrow in on its enemys with one of the best car bodies in the entire game. '6: Santa's Buggy' Vintage themed - this car harkens to a more classical design that just can't be found anywhere else in the game. The first car to have Santa as the driver, there is simply nothing more refined than the pronounced wheels, body, engine, and back that keep this car uniform yet beautiful on the eyes. '7: Xmaxx Tree Racer' With re-releases in 2012, 2013, 2015, and 2016, it never fails to impress in its simplistiic aeronautics that give it a very ascertain feel of being an Xmaxx Car. Christmas contrasting colors along with race-car builds give this a build that puts you in the league of MP-427s and Pircs as you battle your way for first. '8: Kringle 5000 L.T.' With its low body-design. the car is the fastest thing out there, decorated with lights and presents in a spot that makes it more lively than ever in the track, this car speaks to us in a way that it guns for first, and will do so in style. Complimenting the Xmaxx Theme. This car remains to have ever been re-released, only see its one-time debut/appearance in 2015. '9: Gilded Xxpress' Being the best gift one could ever get fromo a Holiday Event, it runs with heist all over it. Simply gold-made - plated, you could bet you're running away with victory as you twirl your moustache in this Snidley-Chaplin Great Train Pursuit. '10: Kringle 5000' This car, for many of the reasons of the 5000, also deserves its praise. While empty in the back, and perhaps just as menacing, it stays robust and simple in a way the L.T. has not. Did I also say this has uniformly great paint colors? Category:Blog posts